


Time War

by lferion



Series: Time's Champion [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, New Who, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	Time War

  
Passions bind, as blood,  
Fevered thick, and slow  
As desecration  
Stains the cloistered halls,  
The mazy corridors  
Loud with broken bells:  
Blind cacophony —  
The pathless vortex  
Ichor chokes the void;  
Living metal dies.   
This conflagration  
Burns the hearts of stars —  
Here no Eye of peace  
Holding harmony,  
This the hiss and crack   
Of hatred, breaking.  
Dissolution made:  
As Pain, Compassion  
Wields a bitter blade,  
A knife to cut   
The very cloth of time.  
Excise paradox,  
Living worlds unweave,  
Stitch up tattered night  
With strands of sinew  
Plucked from orphaned  
Possibilities,  
Holding fast to hope  
That these wounds too will heal.   



End file.
